1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment and, more specifically, to a modular component system that permits additional peripheral components to be efficiently added.
2. Art Background
Electronic equipment such as computers, stereos, multimedia game players and other home entertainment devices is ubiquitous in the moderm household. Frequently, a consumer will purchase an electronic device and, at a later date, desire to add additional components to the device. Quite simply, current electronic devices do not provide a convenient mechanism for interfacing an additional module or modules.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows additional components to be added to an electronic device. Optimally, the consumer should be able to add the additional component easily, inexpensively and without wasting space and requiring an additional tangle of wires. The present invention fulfills this need by providing a modular component system.